


Prezent ślubny

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Hate Meme Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Liberi</strong>.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Rozdział pierwszy

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że to powiem, ale twoje cycki są za duże. — Draco od wieków nie mógł doczekać się dzisiejszego obiadu z Pansy, tylko on i ona (bez Weasleya na przyczepkę) i naprawdę dałby się pokroić za porządne spaghetti carbonara, ale widok klatki piersiowej Pansy… no cóż. Odsunął od siebie talerz, dając kelnerowi znak, by podał więcej wina. — Czy to normalne?  
— Oczywiście, że to normalne, ty stuknięty ignorancie. — Pansy pogłaskała się po tych niemożliwych balonach. — Brzuch też mi się zaokrągla.  
Draco nie zdołał powstrzymać się od wzdrygnięcia.  
— To zdecydowanie za wiele detali, jak dla mnie.  
Mniej więcej po raz tysięczny w ciągu samej ostatniej godziny wzniósł w duchu ciche alleluja nad faktem, że przyszedł na świat jako mężczyzna. Pomijając całą tę ułomność z ciążą — która w żadnym wypadku nie była drobiazgiem — to co ze znacznie poważniejszą kwestią swetrów z wycięciem w serek? Połączenie wełny i biustu dawało gwarancję wyglądu stuprocentowej kurwy. A choć aparycja dziwki potrafiła mieć okazjonalnie swój urok — ach, wbić się w wyciągnięte z szafy czarne, skórzane spodnie i bezlitośnie odrzucać padające zewsząd propozycje — to jednak zaadaptowanie tego wyglądu jako stylu bez wątpienia przyczyniłoby się do podkopania własnej wiarygodności. Draco nosił kaszmirowe swetry z wycięciem w serek przez siedem miesięcy w roku. Gdyby miał piersi, poskutkowałoby to drastycznym przewrotem w jego garderobie.  
Pansy wskazała na stojący przed nim kieliszek wina.  
— To twój ostatni. Nie mam zamiaru użerać się z Harrym dlatego, że ty wykorzystujesz wielkość moich cycków jako wymówkę, by móc się narąbać.  
Draco nawet nie trudził się z zaprzeczaniem, ponieważ w przeszłości zwykł posługiwać się nawet najbardziej żałosnymi wymówkami, by umotywować konieczność urżnięcia się do nieprzytomności. A z jego wyobraźnią cały świat wymówek leżał mu u stóp.  
— Wiesz, co oni dokładnie na dziś planują? Potter zaczął ględzić coś o jakichś komiksach i właśnie wtedy przestałem go słuchać. Im mniej wiem na ten temat, tym lepiej.  
— Zgadzam się — westchnęła Pansy, dzieląca pogardę Dracona do wszystkiego, co komiksowe. Być może Draco interesował się w niewielkim stopniu komiksami, jeśli były okazją do przedstawienia ręcznie rysowanego porno, ale kolorowa mieszanka zaśmiecająca nocny stolik Pottera, choć zawierała rysunki facetów (ciepło) w ciasno dopasowanych kostiumach (cieplej, cieplej), skaczących sobie raźnie dokoła (przypuszczalnie całkiem spore „hurra”), wzbudzając pod niejednym względem ciekawe reakcje swymi maskami i elastanem, to jednak brak graficznie przedstawionego seksu (o ile Draco się orientował na podstawie pobieżnego przejrzenia jednego z zeszytów) sprawiał, że nasuwało mu się na myśl pytanie: jaki krył się w tym wszystkim sens? — Ronowi wymknęło się, że wybierają się na jakąś giełdę wymiany komiksów dla zwariowanych fanów-pasjonatów, a potem chcą napchać sobie brzuchy w McDonaldzie. I w tym momencie chciałam powstrzymać go przed wyjściem.  
Tym razem przyszła kolej na westchnienie Dracona.  
— No super, Potter będzie smakował jak stuprocentowy tłuszcz. Dobrze wie, co sądzę o fast foodzie. Będę musiał przywitać go przy kominku ze szczoteczką do zębów. Jak idą przygotowania do wesela? Udało ci się w końcu przekonać twego kretyńskiego narzeczonego, że pójście do ślubu w jeansach i trampkach może być powodem unieważnienia małżeństwa?  
— Nie wygłupiaj się, nie można z takiego powodu anulować zawartego związku — upomniała go. — Skapitulował. Molly dostała szału, gdy usłyszała, że chciał nieformalnego ślubu. Byłbyś nią zachwycony. Darła mordę, że żaden z jej synów nie będzie miał jakiejś skarłowaciałej niczym irlandzki kucyk namiastki wesela. Na co Artur wtrącił, że są Walijczykami, a nie Irlandczykami, co zatrzęsło nią od nowa.  
Pansy łączyły z Molly niezbyt łatwe stosunki. Draco nie wiedział, na kogo miałby stawiać w razie babskiej wojny. Już całe wieki temu doszedł do wniosku, że słodka, matczyna troskliwość Molly maskowała jedynie wiedźmę przebraną w szaty średniej klasy — bez doszukiwania się dwuznaczności takiego sformułowania. A może raczej metafory? Czy też alegorii? Chrzanić to. Pansy, potrafiąca zidentyfikować pierwszorzędną jędzę na pierwszy rzut oka — co Draco mógł skwitować tylko w jeden sposób: _swój swego zawsze rozpozna_ — zwykle mądrze omijała ją szerokim łukiem. W kwestii możliwego do zaakceptowania stroju weselnego zdawały się być jednak identycznego zdania.  
— Ron miał tyle rozsądku, by nie upierać się dłużej. Wybrałam mu przepiękny zestaw szat ślubnych. Nawet ty byś go w tym nie poznał.  
— Wątpię — skomentował Draco półgłosem. Tych piegów nie da się w żaden sposób przeoczyć ani pomylić z czymś innym. Pansy kopnęła go w piszczel. — Wredna małpa — syknął. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że podałem ci dane naszego speca od kateringu po tym, jak wasz odnalazł nagle drogę do Boga i wyruszył na jakąś religijną pielgrzymkę na Wyżynę Ozark, sama cholera wie, gdzie ona leży. Tylko mi nie mów, gdzie, bo wcale nie chcę wiedzieć.  
— Draco, wychodzę za niego za mąż. _Chcę_ za niego wyjść. — Draco znów zareagował wzdrygnięciem. — Nie patrz tak żałośnie, słoneczko. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa.  
Draco nie mógł odpowiedzieć nawet słabym protestem, ponieważ Pansy nigdy nie wyglądała ładniej niż ostatnio. Ciąża przydała jej szczególnego blasku, po raz pierwszy w życiu czyniąc z niej prawdziwą piękność. Atrakcyjność Pansy bazowała zawsze w czterdziestu procentach na bezczelności, pozostałe sześćdziesiąt rozkładało się w równych częściach na wyczucie stylu oraz dorodny duet cyca i tyłka. Nawet nie biorąc pod uwagę wywołanego hormonami lśnienia, była niewątpliwie szczęśliwa z Weasleyem, co przeczyło wręcz prawu grawitacji. Lub było zjawiskiem o podobnie nadprzyrodzonym charakterze.  
— Spodziewam się, że jesteś — nadąsał się Draco. — Ale dlaczego z Weasleyem?  
— A dlaczego ty z Harrym? — odbiła piłeczkę.  
— To nie to samo — burknął. — My się nienawi…  
— Och, na gacie Merlina, proszę. — Plasnęła się w czoło otwartą dłonią. — Tylko nie ta bzdura z nienawiścią. Nie potrafię zapanować nad twarzą, gdy zaczynasz znów wywlekać ten kretynizm. Powiedz lepiej, jak twoje przygotowania do wesela? Za tydzień będziesz zamężnym mężczyzną.  
Zapytała tak, jakby dobrze wiedziała, że pytanie wywoła entuzjastyczny monolog Dracona na temat tego, jak organizuje się perfekcyjne wesele.  
Początkowo przez kilka dni Dracona dręczyły obawy co do organizacji całości ślubnego przedsięwzięcia, nawet gdy koordynował już wstępne rozmowy z kwiaciarniami, firmami kateringowymi i hotelami. Ale trzy tygodnie po tym, jak postanowili z Harrym przypieczętować swą nienawiść, wiążąc się nią na zawsze, nerwowa trema minęła. Na potwierdzenie tego, że podjęta decyzja była właściwa, Draco mógł przytoczyć następujące fakty: umiejętności Pottera w dziedzinie seksu oralnego osiągnęły niebotycznie wysoki poziom, poza tym zaparzał Draconowi każdego ranka filiżankę herbaty, co było niemal lepsze niż sam seks, a łącząca ich pogarda nie słabła z biegiem czasu. Większość ludzi uznałaby pewnie te trzy sprawy za zbyt błahe, by mogły przemówić za zawarciem małżeństwa, ale mogli sobie gadać, bo nigdy nie zdarzyło im się odebrać przyjemności prościutko z ust Pottera.  
Pansy zachowywała się podczas jego monologu (skupiającego się wokół tematu miejsca uroczystości i kompozycji menu) w nietypowo cichy sposób i gdyby Draco nie był aż tak podekscytowany wyszczególnianiem detali najwspanialszego wesela na świecie, to z pewnością zapytałby, co jej jest. Najlepsze zachował sobie na koniec: wybór win i szampana. Robił właśnie przerwę na złapanie oddechu — ponieważ za chwilę miał pokazać się Pansy w glorii prawdziwej chwały — gdy ta nagle w sam środek krótkiej ciszy rzuciła „Draco?” głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała nuta niepewności.  
Opuścił rękę z kieliszkiem.  
— Jesteś absolutnie pewien co do ślubu, Draco? Nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby jeszcze troszkę z tym zaczekać?  
Draco nie miał najmniejszej chęci zaczynać od nowa całego wyjaśniania, że nie chce być ostatnim Ślizgonem z ich roku, który nie wszedł jeszcze w związek małżeński. Owszem, był to niewiarygodnie mało znaczący drobiazg, ale Draco miał tendencję do przejmowania się drobiazgami, o czym Pansy doskonale wiedziała, a że lubiła drażnić jego drobiazgowe skłonności i wystawiać je na śmieszność, mógł sobie wyobrazić, że byłaby zdolna do tego, by zagrać Draconowi na nosie, wychodząc po cichu za Weasleya, jeszcze zanim Draco zdążyłby wstąpić w związek z Potterem. Taki potajemny ślub miałby nawet swe zalety — Draco nie musiałby być miły dla Wiewióra w dniu wesela (obietnica, którą wydarła z niego Pansy pod groźbą swędzących jaj do końca jego życia) — bladły one jednak w porównaniu z faktem, że w matrymonialnym wyścigu przybyłby na metę jako ostatni. Miał szczery zamiar poprosić Pottera o wymazanie mu z pamięci całego zamieszania związanego z obrzędami godowymi opatrzonymi wizytówką Parkinson&Weasley, ale ostatni na mecie to ostatni na mecie i żadne machanie różdżką niczego tu nie zmieni.  
— Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym ani przez chwilę, szczerze mówiąc. Co pewnie wywnioskowałaś sama, słuchając mnie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia pięć minut. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to moja wypowiedź brzmiała jak szczegółowy opis starannie przygotowywanego ślubu, który zamierzam wziąć. A gdyby cię to nie zadowalało, to dziś rano robiliśmy to dwa razy. Najpierw ja byłem na górze, potem on, zgadzając się w trakcie tego, i to bez komentarza, na czekoladowy tort weselny. Uważam, że sprawy między nami stoją idealnie. A dlaczego pytasz?  
Draco przyłożył sobie rękę do żołądka, by uciszyć krótki napad paniki. Pansy miała dojście do Pottera przez Weasleya. Czy było coś, o czym Draco nie wiedział, a o czym wiedzieć powinien?  
— Jasne, że polubiłam go na swój sposób w ciągu minionego roku, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że to jednak Gryfon, co nie stanowi od razu żadnego powodu, by wątpić w sens takiego związku, oczywiście że nie, sama wiem najlepiej, ale…  
— Pansy Cordelio Parkinson! Jeśli natychmiast mi nie powiesz, co, do diabła, tak okrywasz aluzjami, to Weasley dowie się ode mnie, że jedynym powodem, dla którego Łasica popiera wasze małżeństwo, jest to, że ją szantażujesz. Jedno pogardliwe spojrzenie lub zaklęcie upiorogacka z jej strony, a polecisz z jęzorem do mamusi i tatusia zarządzających Fabryką Piegów, by opowiedzieć im o zachowaniu ich drogiej córeczki na imprezie sylwestrowej w zeszłym roku. Nie patrz na mnie gniewnie zmrużonymi oczami, kobieto. A teraz gadaj.  
Zagryzła wargę.  
— To nie jest… On nigdy nie był przed tobą z żadnym mężczyzną, prawda? Jesteś jego pierwszym.  
Draco nie miał pojęcia, co ma piernik do wiatraka.  
— Nic nie poradzę na to, że nie należy do najszybszych. Ale uwierz mi, gdy tylko się przekonał, jak fantastyczne są kutasy…  
— Draco, nie o to mi chodzi. On był tylko z kobietami, a raczej z jedną kobietą — przerwała na chwilę. — I jednym mężczyzną. Z tobą.  
Draco nadal nie rozumiał, do czego zmierza Pansy.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, ile łóżek zaliczył. Uwierz, mało czym mógłbym przejąć się mniej. Chodzi o to, że…  
— Nie, kochany. — Wzięła go za dłoń, ściskając ją mocno. — Chodzi o to, że jesteś jego pierwszym męskim kochankiem i nie chcę, abyś któregoś dnia obudził się, dowiadując, że on doszedł do wniosku, iż byłeś dla niego tylko eksperymentem. I że jednak woli kobiety. Są tacy, o czym dobrze wiesz. Tacy, którzy w efekcie zawsze wybierają kobiety.  
Draco w zdenerwowaniu wyrzucił obie ręce do góry.  
— To zwykli durnie. No i co z tego, że wcześniej nie był gejem. Teraz nim jest i…  
— Widziałam go z blondynką. W „Meduzie”. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby _z nią był_ , jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli, niemniej ona cały czas na nim wisiała…  
Draco prychnął.  
— Ludzie ciągle mu to robią. Jak gdyby dotknięcie bohatera wojennego mogło sprawić, że… W „Meduzie”? Podają tam paskudne żarcie. Ostatni raz, gdy miałem nieprzyjemność tam jeść, wyłowiłem z zupy trzy ośmiocalowe włosy. To było przesadą nawet jak na ich warunki. Przysiągłem sobie, że moja noga nigdy już tam nie postanie. Nie życzę sobie konfrontacji z ich standardami… Potter wybrał się tam na obiad? Czy on zwariował? Złapie co najmniej salmonellę… Z kobietą, mówisz? _Blondynką_? — Draco za późno zauważył, że ostatnia część wypowiedzi opuściła jego usta jako w pełni dojrzały krzyk, więc nie zdziwił się, że w restauracji zapadła nagle martwa cisza.  
Dlaczego, do diabła, zawsze musiał denerwować się w podobny sposób w restauracjach? Czy to była jakaś cholerna klątwa lub coś w tym rodzaju?  
Jednak wizja kompromitacji stała się nagle ostatnią rzeczą, która mogłaby go dotknąć, ponieważ Pansy przytaknęła krótkim gestem.  
Draco wyprostował się na krześle. Przeżyli ze sobą tak wspaniały czas, pieprząc się i nienawidząc, że nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, iż Potter mógłby okazać się seksualnym zdrajcą, powracającym do swych heterokorzeni. Oczywiście, że nie winił Pottera za przejściową fazę hetero. Gdyby w latach szkolnych Draco miał za współmieszkańców kogoś takiego jak Weasley i Longbottom, sam zostałby hetero przez wielkie „H”. A przynajmniej tak długo, dopóki na horyzoncie nie pojawiłby się jakiś brunet z pełną dolną wargą i jędrnym tyłkiem.  
Draco na pewno nie wiedział wszystkiego o byciu hetero. Zawsze traktował się jako seksualnego wszystkożercę. Inaczej mówiąc, jeśli ty rozłożysz nogi, a nie jesteś Weasleyem ani skrzatem domowym, to ja rozłożę swoje. Doprawdy, w ogóle nie mógł zrozumieć tego całego heteroseksualnego podejścia. Z jakiego powodu ktoś miałby dobrowolnie pozbawiać się połowy potencjalnych partnerów do łóżka? To przeczyło zwykłej logice! Gdy całe lata temu hormony Dracona przebudziły się do życia, bynajmniej nie cechowała ich wybredność. Możliwe, że miało to związek z Blaise’em, dzielącym z nim szkolną sypialnię. Trzeba cierpieć na kompletną ślepotę, żeby nie ślinić się na widok tyłka Blaise’a Zabiniego, nie wspominając już o jego fiucie. Te wszystkie kopnięte baby, z którymi się kolejno rozwodził, nie były aż tak świrnięte, by tego nie dostrzec. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, Draco nigdy nie wciskał swych intymnych zainteresowań do szuflady z jedną płcią — jego zdaniem obie były dobre.  
Owszem, miał swoje wymogi, jak najbardziej. Istniało chociażby coś, co zwał na cześć Millicenty „czynnikiem Bulstrode”. Przestrzeganie podstawowych zasad higieny było kwestią decydującą, Draco doszedł zaś do smutnej konkluzji, że Millicenta nie pozostawała z mydłem w tak przyjaznych stosunkach, jak można było sobie tego życzyć. Brudne paznokcie z góry przekreślały ewentualnego kandydata. Naturalnie, uwzględniwszy swą ostrą alergię na piegi, Draco nigdy nie wpuścił — i nie wpuści — do łóżka kogoś z rudymi włosami i/lub piegami, co w jego wyobrażeniu równało się pościelowym uciechom z kimś z klanu Wiewiórek. Co oznaczało _definitywne i absolutne_ przekreślenie kandydata. Brrr, co za przekleństwo. Tak więc, poza ułomnościami natury higienicznej i piegowatej, wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone. Pod każdym względem. Draconowi zdarzyło się przeżyć niewiarygodnie dobry seks z najmniej oczekiwanymi osobami tylko dlatego, że zwykł odpowiadać „tak”. I odpowiadałby dalej, gdyby nie zaczął sypiać z Potterem. A odkąd to robili, Draco był zbyt zajęty bzykaniem lub byciem bzykanym, by myśleć o kimkolwiek innym. Potter, wbrew wszelkim prognozom, okazał się być kimś w rodzaju seksualnego maniaka. Co za pieprzone szczęście!  
— Draco, wszystko w porządku?  
Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Jemu, niepozostawiającemu w swym życiu niczego w stanie niepewności, nie przemknęło nawet przez głowę, że Potter mógłby pomyśleć o rzuceniu go, a fakt, że był w dodatku Gryfonem — królem wszystkich Gryfonów — sam z siebie czynił sytuację niepojętą. Na jaja Merlina. Cholera jasna. Kurwa. Kurwa do kwadratu. Albo i do sześcianu. Draco wychylił kieliszek do dna, rzucił na stół garść galeonów, pocałował Pansy i bez słowa opuścił restaurację.

 

[b]Koniec rozdziału pierwszego


	2. Chapter 2

### Rozdział drugi

Draco aportował się do mieszkania i w ciągu zaledwie pięciu minut od chwili, w której jego stopy uderzyły o domowy parkiet, zdążył pochłonąć cztery czekoladowe batoniki i dwie porcje eliksiru przeciwwymiotnego. Zazwyczaj poprzestawał na trzech batonach, no ale w tej sytuacji? Czuł się jak na progu katastrofy, co zaowocowało sięgnięciem po czwarty, a nie chcąc dokładać mdłości do swego i tak już paskudnego samopoczucia, zabezpieczył się wypiciem wspomnianego eliksiru.  
Zaczął niespokojnie krążyć po pokoju, a to zawsze oznaczało coś niedobrego. Nerwowemu wydeptywaniu ścieżek w dywanie oddawał się tylko wtedy, gdy zajęcie nóg chodzeniem było alternatywą dla kompletnego załamania psychicznego. W nocy, podczas której umarł jego ojciec, krążył tak przez dziesięć godzin, zatrzymując się dopiero wtedy, gdy Blaise litościwie pozbawił go przytomności zaklęciem.  
Ponieważ Draco miał skłonności do bycia nieznośnym, ludziom wydawało się, że pojęcie autorefleksji było mu całkowicie obce. Bzdura. Draco doskonale potrafił zastanowić się nad własnym zachowaniem, chodziło tylko o to, że nigdy nie widział powodu, by zmieniać swój sposób postępowania. Uchodzenie za drania sprawdzało się znakomicie od dwudziestu pięciu lat, po co więc psuć sobie wizerunek? Jedną z jego wielu mocnych stron — coś, za co nigdy nie mógł być dostatecznie wdzięczny losowi — stanowił konsekwentny upór. Pansy i Blaise uważali go za poważną wadę charakteru, ale to właśnie ta cecha pomogła mu przetrwać wojnę z mniejszą ilością duchowych blizn, niż się spodziewał. Poza tym, co dużo ważniejsze, wystarczy spojrzeć, do czego doprowadziła jego wytrwała, nieśmiertelna nienawiść do Pottera. Co właśnie teraz sprawiało, że skręcał się z wewnętrznego bólu.  
Draco przemierzał długość salonu tam i z powrotem, powtarzając: „Potter” — krok — „nigdy” — krok — „by” — krok — „tego” — krok — „nie” — krok— „zrobił” — krok — „prawda?” — krok.  
Oprócz tego, że wzajemnie żywili do siebie pogardę o stopniu intensywności nieporównywalnym do czegokolwiek, co miało miejsce w całej historii, wykazywali też zaskakującą zgodność w wielu sprawach. Gdy Draco pewnego razu rozpoczął jedną ze swych ulubionych tyrad na temat tego, jak nie cierpi czarnych jagód, Potter tylko prychnął: „Po co masz jeść jagody, skoro są maliny?”. Z czym Draco oczywiście stuprocentowo się zgadzał. Zachęcony tą rewelacją, przeszedł bezpośrednio do swych standardowych obelg pod adresem sera pleśniowego, niebędącego niczym innym niż trucizną, przebraną za poobiedni deser tudzież dziwacznym, niezbędnym elementem każdego piknikowego kosza. Bez żartów, przemysł mleczarski musi mieć naprawdę niezły tupet. Na co Potter, o cudzie, przytaknął mu, mrucząc pod zmarszczonym nosem „To samo sądzę o cheddarze. Nie tknąłbym tego świństwa nawet pod wpływem Imperiusa. Śmierdzi jak sama cholera”, co z kolei sprawiło, że Draco popchnął go na ścianę salonu, zaklęciem wyłuskał ze spodni oraz bokserek i wziął go w usta tak szybko, że palce u stóp Pottera rytmicznie skrzypiały o podłogę.  
Jakby to nie było już wystarczającym dowodem ich zgodności, dochodziła jeszcze kwestia dręczenia mugolskich sprzedawców. Draco nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia, że Potter najwyraźniej dobrze się przy tym bawił. Wprawdzie Draco lubił to robić, ponieważ byli mugolami, zaś Potter dlatego, że jako totalny, gryfoński wielbiciel sprawiedliwości mógł udzielić tym skończonym dupkom ich zasłużonej kary, ale po co wdawać się w takie szczegóły? Liczyło się to, że w każdą deszczową sobotę obaj odwiedzali wybrane przez Dracona przybytki kultu krawieckiego, poddając zatrudnionych tam sprzedawców ciężkim torturom.  
Ferragamo1 był, bez dwóch zdań, jego ulubionym sklepem. Krój oferowanych tam koszul tak perfekcyjnie odpowiadał budowie ciała Dracona, iż mógłby przysiąc, że uszyto je specjalnie dla niego. U Ferragamo pracował sprzedawca o śmiesznie pretensjonalnym imieniu Marque — jeśli ten dureń miał w sobie choć kroplę francuskiej krwi, to Draco byłby gotów porzucić swą ślizgońską drogę i zostać honorowym Puchonem — którego życiowe powołanie najwyraźniej polegało na wkurzaniu Dracona do białości. Draco całymi latami znosił impertynencje tego kretyna, ponieważ tolerowanie zasmarkanego ekspedienta przez kilka godzin raz na parę miesięcy było warte zrobionych tam zakupów: wyglądał w tych koszulach jak sam pieprzony bóg. I choć naprawdę nie cierpiał tego fagasa, to musiał przyznać, że był on genialnym idiotą, autentycznym sawantem w dziedzinie wbijania szpil. Draco ignorował więc zazwyczaj jego uszczypliwe komentarze, kupował kilka koszul, a wychodząc ze sklepu, słał za nim ukradkiem jakąś klątwę.  
Niestety, obecnie nie mógł czerpać ze źródła tej słabej pociechy, jakim było wyrównywanie swych strat moralnych przez rzucanie zaklęć lżejszego kalibru na denerwujących go mugoli (magicznie wywołana impotencja była jednym z jego faworytów), ponieważ pracował teraz w wydziale aurorów, a jego różdżka podlegała comiesięcznej kontroli. Ku wielkiemu i nieprzyjemnemu zdziwieniu Dracona, istniały przepisy karne dotyczące rzucania uroków na mugoli, nawet jeśli ci zachowywali się jak zarozumiałe trolle. Z pewnością była to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, które zmieniłby, gdyby został ministrem magii.  
A teraz wejście Pottera.  
Podczas pierwszej wizyty w butiku Ferragamo, na którą zaciągnął ze sobą Pottera, Marque roztoczył swój typowy czar dupka-dla-wszystkich, rozkładając przed Draconem kaszmirowy sweter z wycięciem w serek, idealnie pasujący do koloru jego oczu. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, kwitnącym na jego wargach już w chwili, w której wręczał mu sweter do przymierzenia, powiedział: „Wygląda cudownie na każdym, ale na panu? Cóż, nie jestem pewien.” Co oczywiście było wierutną bzdurą, ponieważ Draco prezentował się w nim jak chodzący seks. Marque bez wątpienia potrafił sprzedawać towar, co nie powstrzymywało go jednak od prób przeciągania struny, bowiem doskonale wiedział, że miłość Dracona do włoskiego krawiectwa przewyższy jego chęć, by odpowiedzieć Marque'owi „pierdol się” i opuścić sklep.  
I w tej właśnie chwili Potter wrzucił swoje trzy grosze: „Serio? Jego widok w tym swetrze sprawia, że mam chęć zrobić mu loda na miejscu.”  
Potem zaczęło dziać się jeszcze lepiej. Wytrwały upór Dracona był czymś legendarnym wśród Ślizgonów, nie dorównywał jednak nieustępliwości Pottera. Jeśli dzień nie nadawał się na przejażdżkę na miotle, wybierali się na przechadzkę po sklepach. Potter wciągał na grzbiet najpaskudniejszy ze swych weasleyowskich swetrów — czasami wybór takowego był trudny, jako że wszystkie odznaczały się uniwersalną, potworną brzydotą, jednak ten z prześwitami na łokciach i lekko krzywym „H” na piersi zwykle bił pozostałe egzemplarze na głowę — na tyłek parę jeansów z poprzecieranymi kolanami i gigantyczną dziurą na dupie, przez którą można było podziwiać jego tęczowe bokserki — prezent urodzinowy od Granger, w subtelny sposób podkreślający jej solidaryzowanie się z wyborem orientacji Pottera: zawsze była mistrzynią w dziedzinie realizowania dwóch złych pomysłów za jednym zamachem — stroju dopełniały zaś trampki, trzymające się w całości jedynie dzięki sklejeniu ich czymś, co zwało się bodajże _taśmą samokwaczącą_.  
Od pamiętnej katastrofy u Harrodsa Draco usiłował omijać tematy w jakikolwiek sposób powiązane z drobiem — przestał go nawet jeść — ale ciekawość przezwyciężyła tę niechęć. Oczywiście pociągnęło to za sobą przede wszystkim wspomnienie kurczakowej porażki, a było chyba jasne, iż dostał już nauczkę, że ciekawość + Draco = kurczaki szalejące po Harrodsie i obsrywające każdą dostępną powierzchnię. Najwyraźniej jednak pewnych rzeczy nie można nauczyć się do końca, ponieważ Draco nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed wypytaniem Pottera, dlaczego to, co utrzymuje jego trampki w jednym kawałku, zostało nazwane na cześć ptactwa wodnego. Nieważne, ile by nie kombinował, za nic w świecie nie umiał dostrzec powiązania szarej taśmy, tak mocnej, że można by budować przy jej użyciu całe miasta, z odgłosami wydawanymi przez kaczki. Ciekawość Dracona została nagrodzona jednym z tych niewiarygodnie czarujących uśmiechów Pottera oraz orgazmem spod jego dłoni. Dużo szczęśliwszy, choć niezupełnie uświadomiony co do pochodzenia nazwy taśmy, przeszedł nad tą sprawą do porządku dziennego, odhaczając ją w myślach jako „mugolskie dziwactwo”: niewytłumaczalne i niewarte zawracania nim sobie starannie ufryzowanej głowy.  
Wraz z Potterem ubranym w rzeczy, które nie zdałyby egzaminu wstępnego nawet w punkcie z odzieżą używaną, Draco przekraczał próg butiku, po czym Potter żądał pomocy Marque’a. Następnym punktem programu było przymierzanie niezliczonej ilości butów, spodni i koszul, dosłownie wszystkiego z wyjątkiem skarpetek, i, naturalnie, nic nie spełniało oczekiwań Pottera.  
„Czy nie wyglądam w tym za grubo?”  
„Oj, to ma kolor smoczego, znaczy się, niemowlęcego gówna.”  
„Nieee, w tych butach moje stopy wyglądają na małe.”  
„Nieee, w tych butach moje stopy wyglądają na duże.”  
Zabawa w tym stylu trwała do momentu, w którym Marque wyraźnie bladł już na sam ich widok w drzwiach sklepu. Ale nawet to nie powstrzymywało go od ironicznego „Jeśli to nie Homo Numer Jeden i Homo Numer Dwa…” na powitanie. Co aż prosiło się o „Spójrz na siebie”. Niecałe dwie godziny później przymierzalnia butiku upodabniała się do pobojowiska zapełnionego koszulami, spodniami i butami, których Potter wcale nie zamierzał kupować. A żeby postawić kropkę nad „i”, wracali tam następnego dnia (kiedy Marque miał wolne), by wydać co najmniej osiemset funtów na ciuchy dla Dracona. Pozostali sprzedawcy ich uwielbiali. Nie mogło być lepiej!  
Draco wspominał właśnie z radością ich ostatnią wizytę w sklepie Ferragamo — Marque rzucił wtedy w Pottera butem — gdy nagły szum w kominku zasygnalizował powrót Pottera do domu.  
Zdążył powiedzieć tylko „Mal…”, gdy Draco szarpnięciem wyciągnął go z kominka i aportował ich obu do sypialni. Ignorując wymalowany na twarzy Pottera znak zapytania, złapał go za ramiona, rzucając na przykryte kapą łóżko.  
Draco nie pójdzie na dno bez walki.

 

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**

 

1 Salvatore Ferragamo to włoski, nieżyjący już projektant mody, słynący głównie z produkowanego przez siebie obuwia. Oprócz butów i dodatków, sieć jego ekskluzywnych sklepów ma obecnie w swej ofercie również ubrania.


	3. Chapter 3

### Rozdział trzeci

Obok zwyczajnych, normalnych korzyści, które oferował seks (takich, jak choćby pieprzona, wynikająca z rozładowania się _ulga_ ), lata, w których Draco hołdował dosyć lekkim obyczajom, przyniosły mu dodatkowe plusy. Nigdy nie należał do osób kierujących się dziwaczną, dychotomiczną maksymą „przedkładam jakość nad ilość”. Zdecydowanie, i całe szczęście, należał do tych, którzy, preferując ilość ORAZ jakość, woleli mieć ciastko i zjeść ciastko. Ale i w tej beczce miodu trafiała się czasem łyżka dziegciu, tego nie dało się, niestety, uniknąć, a dekada puszczania się na prawo i lewo niewątpliwie nauczyła go, co jest dobrym, a co złym seksem.  
Początkowo szczerze wierzył, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak zły seks. O tym, jak błędne było to założenie, przekonał się dosyć boleśnie przy wielu okazjach, a w szczególności pewnego poranka po balu walentynkowym na piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Nie tyle chodziło tu o sam poranek, ile o wspomnienie szaleństw poprzedzającej go nocy, które sprawiło, że bańka jego iluzji o nieistnieniu złego seksu prysnęła ostatecznie w nader spektakularny sposób.  
Walentynkowy wieczór zaczął się całkiem przyjemnie. Gdy tylko uciążliwa część z tańcami dobiegła końca, Ślizgoni przenieśli imprezę do swych lochów, wprawiając się z pasją w stan upojenia alkoholowego. Tym razem to Draco przewodził całej libacji, wzbogacając ją pokaźną ilością dojrzałego francuskiego koniaku z piwnic dworu Malfoyów i oddając się swej miłości do tego trunku. Nic więc dziwnego, że następnego ranka obudził się na kacu-gigancie.  
Sześć nagich osób, rozłożonych na jego łóżku, było raczej sporym szokiem.  
Blaise i Pansy zawsze byli mile widziani w jego pościeli. Vince, Greg, Milicenta i ta kompletnie pierdolnięta Lovegood już zdecydowanie mniej. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyły otwarte oczy Dracona, wciśniętego między Vince’a i Grega, były gęste kępki włosów porastające szerokim pasem całą długość pleców Crabbe’a niczym futro jakiegoś wełnodajnego stworzenia. Odwróciwszy się w próbie ucieczki przed tym widokiem, zdrętwiał z przerażenia, znalazłszy się oko w oko (prawie dosłownie) z karkiem Goyle’a, usianym pryszczami wielkości knutów.  
Najwyraźniej wczoraj nie uznał obu ujrzanych zjawisk za coś absolutnie niedopuszczalnego w jego łóżku, ponieważ wystarczyło starannie i mocno zacisnąć powieki, by je zaakceptować. Niestety, Draco nie wynalazł jeszcze sposobu na zamknięcie uszu. A choć był narąbany do tego stopnia, że w pewnej chwili przestał czuć swe ręce, to najwyraźniej nadal nie upił się wystarczająco. Z absolutną, niepokojącą pewnością wiedział teraz, że Vince, osiągając orgazm, rżał jak koń, a Greg krzyczał „mamusiu!”.  
Sprawa zamknięta.  
W przeświadczeniu, że nietrzeźwy mózg płata mu figle, odczekał kilka dni, w ciągu których jego organizm zdążył wypłukać z siebie resztki koniaku, po czym zapytał Pansy, czy to, co widział w swym łóżku, mogło być jedynie gigantycznym wybrykiem wyobraźni i niezbyt zaskakującym skutkiem ubocznym zatrucia alkoholowego. Wyraz jej twarzy zdradził mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.  
— Ty draniu! — wrzasnęła. — Właśnie zdołałam wmówić sama sobie, że była to tylko halucynacja. A teraz, dzięki tobie, przez całe tygodnie będą mnie dręczyć pieprzone koszmary!  
Ta noc zdawała się być czymś w rodzaju Parady Żenady (Draco dopiero teraz doświadczył na własnej skórze prawdziwego znaczenia wyrazu „żenujący”). Już sama konfrontacja z faktem, że było jednak coś takiego jak bardzo zły seks, okazała się wystarczająco przykra, niestety musiał również uporać się z odkryciem, że istniało też coś takiego jak seks, który wolałoby się określić jako _zły_ , a który okazywał się całkiem _dobry_ , co czyniło całość czymś _jeszcze gorszym_.  
I choć obrazy z tamtego wieczoru pamiętał ogólnie jako dosyć rozmazane, to po raz kolejny musiał stwierdzić, że były rozmazane _niewystarczająco_. Słowo „kanapka” odbijało mu się w myślach nieprzyjemnym posmakiem. Nie trzeba raczej dodawać, że przez resztę swego życia nie będzie wiedział, kto tamtej nocy znalazł się przy nim jako górna, a kto jako dolna kromka. Mimo twardej decyzji wymazania z pamięci koszmaru owego siedmiokąta (czy słowo to padło już kiedykolwiek w seksualnym kontekście?), nijak nie mógł przegnać z myśli pełnej zaskoczenia refleksji „Kto by powiedział, że Vince potrafi być aż tak giętki?”, nie wspominając fantastycznego loda autorstwa Pomyluny Lovegood, od którego gwiazdy zatańczyły mu przed oczami. Pijackie, półprzytomne gwiazdy, ale jednak gwiazdy.  
Uważając się więc poniekąd za eksperta w dziedzinie seksualnych wyskoków, nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia nad tym, że seks z Potterem odbierał mu zawsze mowę — co nie zdarzało mu się nigdy wcześniej. Innymi słowy: dopóki Potter był przy nim, Draco naprawdę czuł, że żyje. Nie miało znaczenia, czy mieli dobry czy zły seks, na trzeźwo, po pijanemu, w sypialni czy też w toalecie w „Dziurawym Kotle” (małe skrzywienie, do którego obaj czuli pociąg). Jasne, że ich łóżkowy repertuar znacznie się poszerzył od czasu fikołków na jego kanapie, zainicjowanych nadużyciem szampana w tamto pamiętne, naznaczone Koszmarem z ulicy Drobiowej popołudnie. Potter już dawno przestał być naiwną gejowską dziewicą, załamującą swe rączęta w niewiedzy, co z nimi zrobić, ale nie był też z pewnością najlepszym łóżkowym partnerem, jaki przytrafił się Draconowi.  
I wcale nie grało to żadnej roli.  
Nie miało to nic wspólnego z doświadczeniem ani umiejętnościami Pottera, ponieważ jeśli raz miało się przyjemność pieprzenia Blaise’a Zabiniego, to nic na całym świecie nie mogło tego zakasować. Ale choć Draco nie znosił się do tego przyznawać, seks z Potterem zawsze pozostawiał go w stanie wewnętrznej rozsypki. Niezmiennie. Za każdym razem bez wyjątku przeszywał go rozkoszą kliknięcia wpasowujących się w siebie kawałków układanki. Oczywiście, że było to inne kliknięcie niż na początku, gdyż teraz bazowało na dogłębnej znajomości partnera. Dziś Draco dokładnie wiedział, pod jakim kątem pochylić głowę do pocałunku, tak by każdy fragment ust Pottera znalazł odpowiadający mu fragment na wargach Dracona i który punkt na jego szyi potrafił wyzwolić jęk i dreszcz.  
Patrzył teraz na to specjalne miejsce, klęcząc między jego rozwartymi nogami i powstrzymując cisnące się na usta Pottera pytanie przyciśnięciem kciuka do jego zmysłowej dolnej wargi. Przesuwając drżącymi dłońmi po jego torsie, podążał lekko wklęsłą linią talii, brzegiem kości biodrowych, kolejny raz dziwiąc się pięknu Pottera. Wsunął obie ręce pod jego pośladki, ściskając cudowne wypukłości tego zaskakująco zawadiackiego tyłka, zazwyczaj ukrytego przed światem pod śmiesznymi, workowatymi jeansami, w które nieustannie ubierał się Potter. Jego twarz o wyraźnie zarysowanych kościach policzkowych i oczach ocienionych rzęsami tak długimi, że zdawały się dotykać brwi, ta tak cholernie, skończenie piękna twarz sprawiła, że Draco nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pochyleniem i delikatnym przeciągnięciem językiem po tych niemożliwych rzęsach, przed zwilżeniem tych policzków, przed wessaniem się w tę dolną wargę.  
I choć Draco czerpał z tego niesamowitą przyjemność — bo, do cholery, Potter był wspaniały — to też nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło.  
Draco nie potrafił ocenić, ile tkwiło w tym Gryfona, a ile samego Pottera, zakładał jednak, że całość należałoby przypisać właśnie jemu. Z pewnością nie pójdzie do Pansy, żeby się upewnić, pytając ją, jak układa się jej pożycie intymne z Weasleyem, innym Gryfonem. Wystarczy, że w ogóle przyjął do wiadomości fakt, iż z nim sypiała. Ta wkurzająca ciąża nie była rzeczą, którą Draco mógł zignorować, nie mówiąc już o ich ślubie.  
Ale to Potter okazał się sednem całego problemu. Gdyby na jego miejscu był ktoś inny, Draco wylizałby mu kutasa (co czynił właśnie teraz z przyrodzeniem Pottera), biorąc go w gardło tak głęboko, że główką niemalże dotykałby nerek, a wtedy fiut pieprzący mu krtań rzuciłby się w dziką pogoń za orgazmem. Całkiem nieźle. Draco był zwolennikiem orgazmów, każdego dnia, w każdy sposób, nawet jeśli miałby to być orgazm kogoś innego.  
Z Potterem wyglądało to jednak tak: „Jestem twój. Masz, weź mnie. Nasyć się mną. Cały należę do ciebie. Do nikogo innego”. Potter nie miał ani jednego egoistycznego atomu w całym swoim ciele, jego przyjemność była częścią przyjemności Dracona. Co tworzyło układ idealny, ponieważ Draco składał się wyłącznie z egoistycznych atomów. Z kimkolwiek innym cała sytuacja obróciłaby się w proste branie i dawanie. Jednak tutaj panowała inna, kompletnie gryfońska dynamika, której nawet Draco — ślizgoński do szpiku kości — nie potrafił odmówić faktu istnienia. Ponieważ, do wszystkich diabłów, musiało brać się to z samego Pottera i jego specjalnego, szaleńczego działania na Dracona. Ponieważ gdy tylko Potter zaczynał mówić „twój”, a Draco „mój”, to w pewnej chwili dzikie poświęcenie Pottera i zaborcza chciwość Dracona spotykały się w środku drogi, neutralizując wszelkie chore dziwactwa, z którymi zmagał się każdy z nich i mimo braku jakiejś wstrząsającej posadami świata eksplozji, wszystko stawało się nieskończonym splotem dawania i brania, pieprzenia i bycia pieprzonym, całowania i oddawania pocałunków, kąsania i naznaczania, dopóki „twój” nie zamieniał się w „mwój”, a „mój” w „tój”.  
Mimo swego całkowicie niefrasobliwego i przeważnie samolubnego sposobu bycia, Draco miał dość daru rozpoznania, by wiedzieć, że z nikim innym nie uda mu się doznać czegoś podobnego.  
Nie chodziło o to, że był naiwny. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że w istniejącej między nimi seksualnej chemii z czasem to i owo ulegnie redukcji, odbierając blask ich pożyciu. Nastąpi pięć lat wyblakłego już nieco seksu, który prawdopodobnie przerodzi się w rutynę, aż wreszcie, kiedyś tam, ich początkowe, rozkoszne kliknięcie ostatecznie przemieni się w zgrzyt znudzenia. Pogodził się z tym. Tylko głupiec nie pojąłby, że w pewnym momencie wygodny, rutynowy seks stanie się czymś codziennym. Ale tym, co nie ulegnie żadnej zmianie, będzie sam Potter i jego potrzeba bycia posiadanym oraz Draco, jeden z najbardziej zaborczych drani w całej czarodziejskiej Brytanii, a może nawet w Europie, i jego potrzeba, by posiadać. Do kurwy nędzy, Potter należał _do niego_. Było to wręcz niemożliwe, że Draco znajdzie kogoś innego z neurozą tak perfekcyjnie pasującą do jego własnej. Odchyły Pottera w zadziwiający sposób neutralizowały najgorsze skłonności Dracona, co z kolei tępiło złe strony w nim samym. Krótko mówiąc, oddziaływali na siebie w najbardziej zwariowany ze wszystkich możliwych sposobów i Draco naprawdę wątpił, czy mógłby trafić mu się ktoś równie porąbany jak Potter, niezależnie od tego, ile osób przewinęłoby się jeszcze przez jego łóżko, mężczyzn lub kobiet.  
Ponadto był jeszcze szczególny bonus w postaci nienawiści.  
Tu i teraz Potter wygiął ciało w łuk, by dawać, a Draco wziął. Punkt zwrotny nastąpił w chwili, gdy branie Dracona stało się dawaniem, co nakazało Potterowi dawać jeszcze intensywniej, sprawiając, że Draco dawał jeszcze więcej i nagle nawilżone palce czule popieściły spięte mięśnie odbytu, które po chwili zrobiły się mniej spięte, a potem nawilżony penis wsunął się do środka i wysunął, pieprząc ten piękny, nawilżony tyłek. I wtedy, no jasne, znów pojawiło się rozkoszne kliknięcie.  
Wszystko było jak zawsze. Głęboki łuk pleców ofiarowującego się Pottera, krzyk towarzyszący szczytowaniu, desperacki, silny uścisk, w którym trzymał Dracona po wszystkim. Zanurzony w radości spełnienia, owinięty Potterem, Draco był pewien, że Pansy powinna wybrać się do okulisty.  
Dopóki nie zasiedli razem do herbaty.  
Dobry humor Dracona trwał do momentu, kiedy, ubrany w ulubioną szatę, usiadł przy stole kuchennym, pogryzając swe ulubione ciasteczka, kupione przez Pottera w drodze z komiksowego konwentu do domu. Podczas gdy Draco pogryzał, Potter stał, czekając, aż zagotuje się woda, mając na sobie szatę, której brzydota mogła przyprawić o ból oczu, musiała więc być podarunkiem od któregoś z Weasleyów.  
I choć Draco pławił się w rozkoszy pewności, że Pansy padła ofiarą jakiegoś zwariowanego złudzenia, to jednak wolał upewnić się do końca.  
— Pansy potrzebuje chyba okularów. Wydawało jej się, że widziała cię ostatnio na obiedzie w „Meduzie”.  
Barki Pottera spięły się na ułamek sekundy, po czym natychmiast rozluźniły. Odwracając się przez ramię, odpowiedział:  
— Musiała się pomylić. Nie byłem tam od ostatniej wiosny, od tamtego razu, kiedy wstałeś i wywrzeszczałeś na całe gardło „Jeśli chciałbym znaleźć w zupie włos, to bym go zamówił!”.  
Możliwe, że serce Dracona zostało właśnie złamane, ale nadal był Ślizgonem.  
— Mówiłem jej, że twoja noga by tam nie postała. To pewnie był jakiś inny brunet w okularach — zrewanżował się kłamstwem za kłamstwo.  
— Takich jest na pęczki. Herbaty?  
— Tak, poproszę.  
Unosząc kubek do ust, Draco z pewną pociechą stwierdził, że przynajmniej nie trzęsą mu się ręce.

 

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**


	4. Chapter 4

### Rozdział czwarty

Draco zdołał wytrzymać przez czas potrzebny do wypicia kubka herbaty, kłócąc się słabo z Potterem na temat pierwszego tańca (umiejętności Pottera w zakresie walca pozostawały żałosne mimo wielokrotnych prób pląsania po holu wejściowym), samotnie narzekając na szokujące ceny wyznaczane przez florystów i że gdyby był ministrem magii, to by ich kazał dokładnie sprawdzić. Udało mu się wykręcić od obowiązkowych ręcznych igraszek pod prysznicem wymówką, że spóźni się na popołudniową herbatę u matki, na którą dziś się z nią umówił. Wykąpie się, gdy wróci do domu.  
— Wybierasz się do mieszkania twojej matki? Dobrowolnie? — Oczy Pottera omal nie wyskoczyły z orbit. — Przecież będzie tam Zabini, a najdalej wczoraj wygłosiłeś czterdziestominutową tyradę, jak bardzo go nienawidzisz i że masz nadzieję, że złapie jakąś alergię na powietrze i umrze w potwornych męczarniach! Skręcając się z bólu całymi miesiącami!  
Tak, ale to było wczoraj. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu nic nie byłoby w stanie skłonić Dracona do wejścia w sieć Fiuu z myślą o wizycie u matki i wypiciu herbaty z obojgiem — Blaise rezydował tam teraz jako kochanek jego matki na czas nieokreślony — znosząc obecność tego zdrajcy, podsuwającego mu drożdżowe bułeczki i konfitury. Jednak mimo wszystko fakt, że Blaise w perfidny sposób przypiął jego matce łatkę dojrzałej kobiety, zabawiającej się z mężczyzną w wieku jej syna i w dodatku zachodzącej przy tym w ciążę, kompletnie bladł w porównaniu z rogami, przyprawionymi mu przez Pottera na tydzień przed ślubem.  
— Matka zapewniła mnie, że Blaise się nie pojawi — skłamał Draco. — Aportował się dziś na jeden dzień do Oksfordu lub Cambridge, nie pamiętam dokładnie gdzie, na jakąś konsultację ze słynnym naukowcem z Florencji, znawcą piętnastego wieku, dotyczącą skłonności seksualnych Wawrzyńca Medyceusza. Najwyraźniej Blaise cierpi na manię wielkości, zamierzając napisać biografię Wawrzyńca, a ten docent obstaje przy tym, że Wawrzyniec był hetero. Co każda potrafiąca korzystać z mózgu osoba z miejsca uznałaby za bzdurę. Moim zdaniem nie trzeba nawet tracić czasu na badania. Ten facet pisał sonety. To jasne, że był stuprocentowym gejem. Ale Blaise z jakiegoś powodu koniecznie potrzebuje błogosławieństwa tego uniwersyteckiego idioty. Powinienem mieć dziś matkę tylko dla siebie. I zanim otworzysz usta: nie, nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę, więc nawet nie trać słów.  
Wszystko to zasadniczo było prawdą, z wyjątkiem faktu, że Blaise aportował się na konsultację trzy dni temu i dawno z niej wrócił. Jeśli Potter w jakiś sposób odkryłby, że Blaise był jednak w domu tego popołudnia, Draco mógłby się wymigać, udając, że pomyliły mu się daty.  
Do jasnej cholery, łganie to wcale nie aż tak trudna rzecz! Nawet Greg i Vince byli wiarygodnymi kłamcami, a iloraz ich inteligencji nigdy nie zdołał przekroczyć liczby 45. W dodatku zsumowany. I to dobrego dnia.  
Wnioskując ze skróconej i, jak Draco podejrzewał, mocno oczyszczonej historii wyczynów Pottera we wczesnych latach hogwarckich, wykazywał on jak najbardziej zdolność do szokująco sprytnych posunięć, więc jego żałosna próba kłamstwa nie była normalna. Koniecznie powinien nad tym popracować. Czy naprawdę tylko Ślizgoni posiadali wrodzony talent do łgarstwa? Motto główne: zawsze zaplanuj w swej strategii jakieś wyjście awaryjne. Jeśli to Harry zarzuciłby mu, że Pansy widziała na obiedzie w „Meduzie” kogoś, kto wyglądał jak on i Draco rzeczywiście byłby tym kimś (co mogłoby wydać się dziwne, znając jego uprzedzenia do tego miejsca), to Draco przyznałby się bezzwłocznie. Skłamałby tylko co do osoby towarzyszącej mu kobiety.  
„No dobra, Merlinie, to byłem ja. Jedna amerykańska dziennikarka chce napisać artykuł o wojnie. Na początku zagadnęła mnie pod pozorem zbierania materiałów do reportażu o kociołkowym skandalu z Niemcami, pamiętasz, zeznawałem w tej sprawie jako świadek. Naprawdę chodziło jej jednak o to, żeby usłyszeć coś o tobie i walce z Voldemortem. Odkąd wyraźnie zapowiedziałeś, że nie zamierzasz udzielać już żadnych wywiadów, postanowiła podejść temat od tyłu. Tylko bez skojarzeń, proszę.”  
Właśnie _tak_ należało kłamać i gdyby Draco nie znajdował się na skraju załamania nerwowego, mógłby udzielić Potterowi kilku cennych wskazówek.  
Draco gestem znaczącym „tak, jasne” skwitował niemrawą prośbę Pottera, by pozdrowić matkę, po czym siecią Fiuu udał się do miejskiej siedziby Malfoyów, kamienicy położonej przy uliczce zwanej Wykrzyknikiem, w bliskim sąsiedztwie Pokątnej. Narcyza, za nic w świecie nie zamierzająca opuścić wesela jedynego syna i zdecydowana urodzić dziecko w Wielkiej Brytanii (włoscy uzdrowiciele nie cieszyli się jej dobrą opinią), zjawiła się w Londynie dwa tygodnie wcześniej, przywożąc ze sobą Blaise’a. Ze swą zwykłą, niedopuszczającą żadnych niespodzianek efektywnością — matka Dracona posiadała talent organizatorski czyniący z niej brytyjskiego Napoleona, gdyby to ona dowodziła kampanią przeciw Rosji, ta z pewnością zakończyłaby się sukcesem — już kilka godzin po przybyciu na miejsce zaczęła wydawać polecenia, dyrygując całą armią skrzatów domowych. Trzy dni później lśniący złotem blichtr w stylu Ludwika XIV został zastąpiony grubo wyściełanymi kanapami oraz wyszukanymi angielskimi antykami, otoczonymi całymi akrami gustownego perkalu. Kolejny tydzień i pojawił się doskonale wyposażony pokój dziecięcy, a prezent ślubny zakupiony dla Dracona i Pottera czekał na swój wielki dzień. Jedyną pozycją na jej liście, której jeszcze nie odhaczyła, było „urodzić dziecko”. Oddawała się wprawdzie bezlitosnemu wypędzaniu każdej potencjalnej pamiątki po swym poprzednim życiu jako Lady Narcyza Malfoy, od umeblowania aż po wytworne ręczniki w toalecie dla gości, jednak porządki w starej sypialni Dracona ograniczyła jedynie do usunięcia kurzu, za co był jej naprawdę wdzięczny. Książki jego dzieciństwa ciągle stały ustawione rzędem na półce nad łóżkiem, a ulubiona pluszowa przytulanka nadal spoczywała na poduszce.  
Gdyby Lucjusz jeszcze żył, potraktowałby Blaise’a zaklęciami, w porównaniu z którymi Cruciatus wyglądałby na łaskotki. Oczywiście, gdyby ojciec nie umarł, matka nie zaczęłaby bzykać się z mężczyzną o dwadzieścia pięć lat od niej młodszym. Prawda wyglądała tak, że mogła przeobrazić cały dom w turecki burdel, a i tak nie zmieniało to tej najistotniejszej sprawy: niemożliwością było nie pamiętać, że baryton, wołający „Narcyzo, Draco tu jest”, powinien należeć do jego ojca, a _nie_ do Blaise’a Zabiniego. Matka nalegała, by Draco wysłał Blaise’owi zaproszenie na ślub, co też uczynił, ale nie oparł się podszeptowi swego wewnętrznego demona, który nakazał mu zaadresować kopertę do Osoby, Której Przytrafiło Się Zamieszkać U Narcyzy Malfoy. Reakcją matki była zarówno dezaprobata, jak i rozbawienie.  
Z książką w jednej ręce i pokaźnym kieliszkiem czerwonego wina w drugiej, Blaise rozpierał się na kanapie, pogrążony w lekturze i nie uniósł nawet brwi na widok Dracona, chwiejnie wyskakującego z kominka. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od miesięcy, odkąd matka powiadomiła Dracona o swojej ciąży.  
Gdy tylko odzyskał równowagę, Draco pomyślał, że równie dobrze może od razu przejść do rzeczy.  
— Blaise, wygląda na to, że jedyną osobą, która przejmuje się faktem, że przemieniłeś mi matkę w ciężarną, ryczącą pięćdziesiątkę, jestem ja. Jasne, to w końcu _moja_ matka, więc być może patrzę na to z bardzo specyficznej perspektywy. Jakby nie było, wpadłem w cholerne gówno, więc postanowiłem porzucić tę jednostronną wrogość, ale to, że jestem w tarapatach, nie znaczy jeszcze, że zmieniłem punkt widzenia, z drugiej strony potrzebuję twojej rady, bo… bo… chcę…   
— Draco? — odezwał się Blaise cichym i, na Merlina, szczerze zaniepokojonym głosem.  
 _Trzęsę się tu cały przed tobą i chcę, żebyś zrobił to, co potrafisz najlepiej, czyli zamienił się w najczystszy, pierdolony zen i powiedział mi, że to się wcale nie dzieje, nawet jeśli wiem, że tak się właśnie dzieje, albo przynajmniej powiedział, że to się nie liczy, choć się liczy, liczy się tak bardzo, że, do kurwy nędzy, zaczynam wariować._  
Draco mocno zacisnął powieki, by, na Boga, zatrzymać tę przerażającą, obezwładniającą, odbierającą mu oddech grozę. Gwałtownie wyrzucił ręce do przodu w geście czystej desperacji i omal nie opadł na kolana z poczucia ulgi, gdy silna, ciepła dłoń schwyciła go za palce, ściskając je mocno.  
— Draco? To ty? — Modulowany, arystokratyczny głos jego matki spłynął do niego gdzieś z piętra. — Czy zdecydowałeś się nareszcie zakończyć te niemądre dąsy, gdyż doprawdy, mój drogi, żywisz taką urazę, jakby…  
Otworzył oczy, gdy dotarła do szczytu schodów. Spojrzała na niego zaledwie raz i mimo rozpoczynającego się właśnie dziewiątego miesiąca ciąży zbiegła w dół w tempie pasującym do kogoś o połowę młodszego.  
Zanim się zorientował, został podprowadzony do kanapy i wciśnięty między nich, z matką gładzącą mu włosy z jednej strony i Blaise’em uspokajająco poklepującym go po piersi z drugiej, podczas gdy on sam dał wreszcie upust swej rozpaczy.  
Nienawidził płakać. Ślizgoni nie płaczą. To właśnie dlatego na szóstym roku dostał szału i próbował rzucić na Pottera Cruciatusa. Nigdy nie doświadczył jeszcze takiego upokorzenia. Tak, zareagował absolutnie idiotycznie, ale nie był wówczas w stanie jasno myśleć. Wiedział tylko, że jego najgorszy wróg przyłapał go na mazaniu się w łazience niczym jakaś pierwszoroczna i naturalnie spodziewał się, że Potter roztrąbi to po całej szkole. Tak właśnie postąpiłby Draco na jego miejscu, szczerze mówiąc.  
Podczas swej krótkiej kariery śmierciożercy Draco kilka razy stał się celem Cruciatusa — Voldemort miał skłonności do miotania tym zaklęciem na prawo i lewo. Cóż, teraz ogarniał go ogromny wstyd na wspomnienie tamtego zajścia. Obecnie nie byłby w stanie rzucić Cruciatusa, niezależnie od okoliczności. Tak, możliwe, że zdarzało mu się w przeszłości mieć ochotę na złamanie Potterowi nosa przy jakiejś rzadkiej okazji (powiedzmy, raz dziennie, a w niedziele dwukrotnie), ale tylko jakiś absolutny psychol mógłby czerpać radość z torturowania drugiej osoby. Był to naprawdę smutny dzień, gdy Draco odkrył, że ambicje jego ojca osadzają się na poczynaniach totalnego, okrutnego świra. Zapakował wtedy plecak, wysłał do Pansy sowę z prośbą o spotkanie i ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie.  
Generalnie zdarzenie w łazience Jęczącej Marty wydawało mu się czymś w rodzaju wyrównania, odpowiedzi pięknym za nadobne. Ich pierwsza rozmowa na ten temat zamieniła się w potworną kłótnię. Potter stwierdził, że Draco, próbując rzucić na niego Niewybaczalne, pogorszył tym obrót sprawy, bo Harry nigdy nie odpowiedziałby mu Sectumsemprą. Zwłaszcza, gdyby wiedział, jak straszne skutki pociągnie za sobą ta klątwa. Co Draco uznał za najbardziej wyrafinowany pokaz gryfońskiego samousprawiedliwienia, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, odpowiedział więc Potterowi: „Czyli gdybym ja był konsekwentnie zły, to ty skręcałbyś się z bólu, a jeśli ty byłbyś konsekwentnie głupi, to już bym nie żył. Gdyby nie Snape”. Po czym obaj zrozumieli, że postępowanie żadnego z nich nie wytrzymałoby skrupulatnej kontroli, zdecydowali więc, że najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji będzie fantastyczny seks na zgodę oraz przysięga, że już nigdy nie poruszą tej kwestii.  
Od tamtego zajścia w łazience płakał tylko jeden raz, gdy umarł mu ojciec. Co zdaniem Dracona można jak najbardziej usprawiedliwić. Istniały rzadkie przypadki, w których rozklejenie się było dopuszczalne. Czy teraz miał miejsce jeden z nich? Bo Draco ryczał właśnie jak cholerny bóbr, z twarzą wciśniętą w ramię matki, mocząc jej szatę swoimi łzami.  
Gdy wreszcie wypłakał się do końca, a jego szlochy przeszły w sporadyczne pociąganie nosem, matka zaklęciem przywołała chusteczkę, otarła mu policzki, wręczyła mu ją i odwróciwszy głowę, zajęła się układaniem poduszek, podczas gdy czyścił sobie nos. Kiedy skończył, obróciła się do niego z powrotem, mówiąc:  
— Płakałeś tylko trzy razy w życiu. Raz, gdy jako trzylatek odkryłeś, że pudełko z czekoladkami, które dostałeś na urodziny, jest już puste. Drugi raz, gdy umarł ojciec. I teraz. Czy Harry’emu stało się coś niedobrego?  
Musiał się mocno wysilić, ale udało mu się przyjąć w miarę normalny ton.  
— Jeszcze nie, ale nie ręczę, czy nie przytrafi mu się coś po moim powrocie do domu. Ma romans. Z kobietą. Pansy widziała ich razem.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny! — odpowiedzieli matka i Blaise chórem.  
W każdej innej sytuacji Draco zacząłby narzekać, ponieważ ludzie _zawsze_ reagowali w ten sposób na jego wypowiedzi, czego naprawdę miał po dziurki w nosie. Choć musiał przyznać, że niczego nie pragnął teraz tak bardzo, jak naprawdę _być śmiesznym_ , ten jeden, jedyny raz, bo alternatywa doprowadzała go do załamania.  
— Okłamał mnie — powiedział Draco, wpatrując się w podłogę, zniesmaczony drżącym brzmieniem własnego głosu. Ale jeśli istniały okoliczności usprawiedliwiające drżenie głosu, to zachodziły właśnie w tej chwili. — Mówił mi, że nie był na obiedzie w „Meduzie”, a był. Pansy go tam widziała. Z blondynką. Ładną.  
— Draco, spójrz na mnie. — Blaise objął jego policzek, zmuszając Dracona do kontaktu wzrokowego. — Potter całymi latami miał obsesję na twoim punkcie. On nie…  
— To była wzajemna obsesja.  
— Nie musisz mi przypominać — ostrzegł go Blaise. — Nie ma mowy, żeby miał romans. To Potter. Jest _Gryfonem_ od czubka rozczochranego łba aż po kościste stopy. Co więcej, on jest Gryfonem Absolutnym. Jeśli skłamał, to znaczy, że pewnie planuje coś śmiesznie szlachetnego.  
To miało sens.  
Rozpacz Dracona zelżała odrobinę.  
— Na serio uważasz, że on zamierza zrobić coś idiotycznie szlachetnego, a mam nadzieję, że i kosztownego, bo chce zrobić mi niespodziankę?  
— Albo Weasleyowi. A że niezręcznie się z tym czuje, obdarowując go czymś drogim, więc woli ci o tym nie mówić.  
 _To_ byłoby dopiero straszne, jednak nie dorównywało grozą potencjalnemu romansowi.  
Draco nigdy nie uważał się za kogoś zdolnego do monogamii. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie wdawał się w żaden układ, jeśli ta była jego wymogiem. Jednak możliwość, że Potter miał kogoś na boku, równała się absolutnej katastrofie. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że żołądek Dracona zwijał się w bolesny węzeł. Nie. Nie będzie dzielił się Potterem, nigdy i z nikim. A gdyby sprawa stanęła na ostrzu noża, brak monogamii mógłby przesądzić o zerwaniu. Nie, _przesądziłby_. Ślub czy nie ślub, katering czy nie. To oznaczałoby koniec.  
— Blaise, byłbyś tak kochany i przyniósł mi szal w perski wzór? Leży chyba w sypialni na szezlongu.  
Nawet na samym dnie czarnej rozpaczy Draco docenił grymas rozbawienia na twarzy Blaise’a, poprzedzony krótkim zerknięciem na rzeczony szal, zwisający na ukos przez stojące naprzeciwko krzesło.  
— Kwadrans szukania wystarczy?  
— Powinien — odparła Narcyza z podobnym uśmieszkiem.  
Gdy tylko echo kroków Blaise’a ucichło, matka pochyliła się ku Draconowi, mówiąc szeptem:  
— Draco, otocz nas czarem wyciszającym, proszę. Ostatnio nie mogę polegać na własnej magii. To jeden z powodów, choć nie najważniejszy, dlaczego pragnę natychmiastowego rozwiązania. Niemniej wystarczająco irytujący. — Draco zatrząsł się z przerażenia. Poród. Blee! Narcyza odpowiedziała śmiechem. — Och, Draco, doprawdy głuptas z ciebie. Dziękuję. A wracając do rzeczy, na wypadek, gdyby Blaise się mylił i Harry rzeczywiście związał się z jakąś kobietą, to nie uczynisz niczego.  
— Niczego poza zaklęciem mu niewiernego tyłka na milion różnych sposobów! — zaprotestował Draco.  
— Niczego — powtórzyła, przybierając _tę minę_. Minę, która napawała strachem nawet jego ojca. — Wyślesz przeprosiny do wszystkich gości, że ślub został odwołany. Usuniesz z mieszkania wszystkie należące do ciebie przedmioty i przeniesiesz się tutaj na czas, który będzie potrzebny do jego wyprowadzki. Będziesz zachowywał się tak, jakby chodziło jedynie o drobiazg.  
— Nie mogę! My…  
— Jeśli ludzie będą pytać cię o Harry’ego, odpowiesz im ze swobodnym uśmiechem, ze swobodnym, zaznaczam, a nie podstępnym, coś w stylu „ _Comme ci, comme ca_ ”1. W zasadzie to idealna riposta. Będziesz trzymał głowę wysoko. Jesteś Blackiem. Nie pozwolisz, by świat ujrzał twoje rozczarowanie i rozterkę. Zrozumiałeś? — Draco przytaknął, ponieważ właśnie to trzeba było robić, gdy matka przybierała taki ton. — Skoro ja potrafiłam trzymać głowę wysoko po tym, jak ten babsztyl, Hortensja Flint, z którą przyjaźniłam się od czwartego roku życia, publicznie zerwała ze mną stosunki, i udawać, że nie przeszkadza mi to bardziej niż odprysk lakieru na paznokciu, to ty też będziesz do tego zdolny. Jesteś moim synem i oczekuję, że weźmiesz się w garść.  
Żądała zbyt wiele. Potter… Oni… Byli ze sobą tacy szczęśliwi, a Draco nigdy przedtem nie był szczęśliwy. Ani razu. Wcześniej przydarzało mu się jedynie zadowolenie. A na myśl, że to wszystko miałoby się teraz skończyć…  
— Draco, posłuchaj mnie. Jeśli komuś sprzyja los, to ofiarowuje mu jedną prawdziwą miłość w życiu. Mnie spotkało to wielkie szczęście, że mogłam…  
Draco nie zdołał się opanować.  
— Na Merlina, matko! Tylko nie Blaise, do kurwy nędzy.  
Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
— Przepraszam — wybąkał Draco. Matka nie tolerowała przeklinania. Draco wiedział, że jego wulgarny język był w pewnym sensie odpowiedzią na powagę grzecznego sposobu wyrażania się matki, ale tym razem nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed dosadnym okazaniem dezaprobaty. Blaise Zabini!  
— Jak już mówiłam — przerwała, by jeszcze raz zerknąć na niego z naganą — spotkało mnie wielkie szczęście, że mogłam poznać swą prawdziwą miłość. Twego ojca. Niestety, zniszczyła nas jego jedyna niedoskonałość, fatalny pociąg do władzy. Mimo to kochałam go i nadal kocham. A jeśli los sprzyja komuś bardzo, ale to bardzo, wtedy daje mu drugą szansę. W miłości. Być może już nie tak wielkiej i prawdziwej. Ale ciągle miłości. Mówię ci to, ponieważ zakładam, że pan Potter jest twoją wielką miłością. Są jednak i inni ludzie, a ty znajdziesz wśród nich kogoś dla siebie. Mnie się to udało, a ty jesteś do mnie bardzo podobny.  
Draco nie mógł zaprzeczyć, gdyż pamiętał, jak szczęśliwi byli ze sobą jego rodzice, a teraz wiedział, że jej związek z Blaise’em okazał się niemal równie szczęśliwy. Dziecko w brzuchu Narcyzy było tego wystarczającym dowodem.  
— Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli cię skrzywdzi, to zabiję go gołymi rękami.  
Roześmiała się, ściskając go delikatnie za kark.  
— Nie ma obawy. Ponieważ, Draco, ja jestem wielką miłością Blaise’a.  
I jak gdyby Blaise wyglądał jakiegoś sygnału, zszedł z wahaniem po schodach, nie wiedząc, czy będzie mile widziany. Draco dyskretnym machnięciem różdżki zdjął czar wyciszający.  
— Czy już wszystko naprawiłaś, Narcyzo?  
— Tak mi się wydaje. Napijemy się herbaty?  
Podczas gdy matka wydawała dyspozycje skrzatowi domowemu, Blaise usiadł obok Dracona i objął go mocno ramieniem, szepcząc mu do ucha:  
— Tęskniłem za tobą.  
Draco nie mógłby przysiąc, ale wydawało mu się, że Blaise płakał, mówiąc te słowa.

 

**Koniec rozdziału czwartego**

 

1 _Comme ci, comme ca_ (fr.) dosłownie „raz tak, raz siak”. Utarta i jednocześnie pozbawiona konkretów odpowiedź, idealna do wykręcenia się z sytuacji bez zdradzania czegokolwiek.


	5. Chapter 5

### Rozdział piąty

Mimo trwających przez resztę popołudnia, połączonych zapewnień matki oraz Zabiniego — Blaise troskliwie podrasował mu Earl Greya dolewaną od czasu do czasu Ognistą — że Potter niewątpliwie knuł coś niemożliwie gryfońskiego, Draco nie czuł się na siłach wrócić do domu zaraz po herbacie.  
Nigdy nie zastanawiał się zbytnio (czytaj: wcale) nad istotą ich związku, jak choćby nad całym tym bałaganem z nienawiścią i temu podobnymi sprawami, ponieważ refleksje tego typu kosztowały mnóstwo czasu oraz wysiłku. Jednak niespieszne wypicie trzech filiżanek herbaty oraz minuty, zyskane dodatkowo pod pretekstem zjedzenia sandwicza z ogórkiem, wystarczyły mu do przeanalizowania sytuacji, absolutnie potwierdzając jego pierwszą reakcję: wszystko albo nic. Jeśli Potter wsadza swojego kutasa w kogoś innego niż Draco, to Draco zrywa. Odchodzi. Bez dyskusji. Bez argumentów. Nie gra roli, czy Potter zdradzałby go z kobietą, mężczyzną czy też skrzatem domowym. To się w ogóle nie liczyło. Między nimi będzie skończone. Nawet jeśli skok w bok wynikałby tylko z przedślubnej tremy oraz pragnienia udowodnienia sobie samemu, że pociąg do penisa nie ma charakteru słomianego ognia. Jeśli Potterem kierował właśnie ten ostatni motyw, to jego zachowanie byłoby dosyć ślizgońskie, którą to ironię Draco potrafił docenić, ze swojej strony reagując na kwestię niewierności raczej gryfońsko — i czy nie była to cholerna złośliwość losu w swej najczystszej postaci? Pierdolona ironia. Ale to też się nie liczyło. Nic się nie liczyło. Draco nigdy by mu nie wybaczył.  
Możliwe, że Draco nie okaże swego bólu przed nikim poza Pansy, Blaise’em i Narcyzą — dostrzegał bowiem mądrość wyzierającą z rady matki, choć dostosowanie się do niej wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe, ale Draco dokonywał już przecież w życiu rzeczy niemożliwych — lecz rany emocjonalne będą głębokie i trwałe.  
Niczym Sectumsempra duszy.  
Nie potrafił stanąć twarzą w twarz z Potterem już teraz, zdecydował się więc wybrać na kilka godzin do jednego z ulubionych zakątków swego dzieciństwa, wracając fizycznie i emocjonalnie do miejsca, w którym jego największym zmartwieniem było to, czy ojciec zapamięta polecenie matki, by Draco zjadł coś poza czekoladą. Draco przyprowadzał tu kilkakrotnie Pottera, szokiem reagując na wiadomość, że jakiś przedsiębiorczy czarodziej posłużył się zbiorem klasycznych mugolskich bajek i opowieści, przerabiając je na magiczne sztuki dla czarodziejskich dzieci. Preferowanymi przedstawieniami Dracona były „Alicja w Krainie Mugoli” i „Goblin z Notre Dame”.  
Zdążył właśnie obejrzeć swój ulubiony fragment, w którym Alicja gania karty z siekierą w ręku, gdy nagle do jego uszu dobiegło wyszeptane cicho:  
— Malfoy.  
Draco znał ów głos i choć to niemożliwe, mógłby przysiąc, że nawet ten był piegowaty.  
Odpowiedział niecierpliwym gestem. Tak, to ta chwila, w której Alicja prawie ucina głowę mugolskiej królowej… budząc się jednocześnie, niestety, choć Draco od zawsze żył nadzieją, iż pewnego razu bohaterce sztuki uda się posiekać Królową Kier na drobne, papierowe kawałeczki. Fantazję tę uzupełniał obdarzaniem Alicji szarym kolorem oczu oraz dokładnie tym samym odcieniem jaśniutkiego blondu, który charakteryzował jego samego w wieku dziecięcym.  
— To moja ulubiona część. Przypuszczam, że to Pansy ci podpowiedziała, gdzie mnie znajdziesz?  
— Twoja mamcia — przyznał się rudzielec.  
Dwadzieścia pięć lat, a jego matka nigdy nie przestanie go zadziwiać. Blaise naprawdę sobie na nią nie zasłużył.  
— Jedna maleńka uwaga. Możliwe, że ty masz _mamcię_. Ja mam _matkę_. Proszę, nie używaj już więcej w odniesieniu do niej tego plebejskiego terminu. A teraz do rzeczy. Przypuszczam bowiem, że nie jest to wizyta grzecznościowa, jako że w całym naszym życiu nie mieliśmy sobie do powiedzenia nic grzecznego, a nie widzę powodu, dlaczego mielibyśmy psuć tę idealną statystykę.  
Weasley przewrócił oczami i wyburczał:  
— Do ciebie to trzeba mieć naprawdę nerwy, Malfoy.  
Nie pytając nawet o zgodę, złapał Dracona za ramię, ignorując jego wzburzone „Ja bardzo sobie wypraszam!” i aportował obu do „Dziurawego Kotła”. Na miejscu popchnął Dracona w zaciszny zakątek pubu. Draco był o krok od rzucenia na Weasleya jakiejś paskudnej klątwy — nawet Pansy nie udałoby się usprawiedliwić podobnego zachowania Wiewióra — gdy nagle Weasley zatrzymał się przed stolikiem, na którym królowała tabliczka z napisem „zarezerwowane”, a towarzyszyły jej dwie duże szklanki, po brzegi wypełnione Ognistą Whisky. Draco zwykł korzystać z okazji, gdy takowe się trafiały. Gust Weasleya w kwestii alkoholu był odwrotnie proporcjonalny do jego odrażającego wyczucia stylu. Im gorsze ubranie, tym lepszy trunek. Zerknął na koszulę Wiewióra. Czyste paskudztwo, więc Ognista z pewnością okaże się pierwszorzędna. Jeśli już musiał cierpieć męki konfrontacji z Weasleyem, jak najbardziej mógł dopomóc sobie w tym porządnym napitkiem. Weasley skinął różdżką w kierunku ich miejsc. Gdy tylko Draco opadł na krzesło, Weasley zaciągnął zasłony otaczające niszę ze stolikiem, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko niego.  
Draco nie miał zamiaru wykonać pierwszego ruchu, co wcale nie przeszkodziło Weasleyowi, najwyraźniej mającemu jakiś określony plan: złapawszy szklankę, uniósł ją w stronę Dracona w niezbyt entuzjastycznym toaście. Draco poszedł w jego ślady, nie wypuszczając jednak różdżki z ręki.  
Po opróżnieniu szklanki duszkiem — przez twarz Weasleya przebiegł wyraz czystej błogości — z rozmachem odstawił ją na brzeg blatu, kładąc różdżkę obok. Interesujące. Draco znów powtórzył gest, zarówno ze szklanką, jak i z różdżką. Zawsze nosił ze sobą zapasową, w bucie. Nie tak dobrą jak jego prawdziwa różdżka, jednak z pewnością zdolną do udzielenia pomocy w potrzebie.  
Draco niecierpliwie machnął dłonią.  
— Czas ucieka, Weasley. Jeśli ty nie przejdziesz do konkretów, to ja przejdę do zamówienia drugiej kolejki.  
— Nie bądź taki w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Widzisz, jest tak, że nie mogę cię ścierpieć, wiesz?  
— Powiedz mi coś nowego, Wiewiór, bo zaraz zasnę z nudów — Draco zamarkował ziewnięcie.  
Komentarz tego typu zwykle prowadził do erupcji agresji. I faktycznie, twarz Weasleya zalała się rumieńcem wzburzenia od piegowatego podbródka po piegowate czoło, nie dał się jednak sprowokować. Interesujące do kwadratu.  
— Jakby nie było, uważam cię za kompletnego, paskudnego gnojka. I chyba to odwzajemniasz, co? — Draco przytaknął, bo co tu jeszcze dodawać. Czy mogło istnieć coś bardziej oczywistego? — Ale tak się dziwnie składa, że Pansy cię kocha, Harry też cię ko…  
— My się wcale nie…  
Przerwał mu palec wycelowany prosto w nos.  
— Tylko nie zaczynaj mi tu ględzić o tym, że się nienawidzicie, bo na serio nie jestem w nastroju. Nieważne, dwoje ludzi, których kocham najbardziej na świecie, jakimś cudem uważa, że jesteś w porządku. A to znaczy, że jeśli chcę, żeby moje małżeństwo przetrwało dłużej niż kilka miesięcy i jeśli chcę zatrzymać Harry’ego jako najlepszego przyjaciela, to musimy przynajmniej udawać, że ze sobą wytrzymujemy. Zgoda?  
Draco przytaknął i tym razem stłumił _prawdziwe_ ziewnięcie, ponieważ do podobnego wniosku doszedł już całe miesiące wcześniej. Merlinie, ależ ten Weasley wolno myśli.  
— Dalej, do czego zmierzasz?  
— Harry jest niespokojny, ja jestem niespokojny. Jeśli coś zepsuje ten ślub, to on będzie strasznie nieszczęśliwy. Wygląda na to, że gdy Pansy była z tobą na obiedzie, coś ją bardzo zmartwiło…  
— Pansy nie bywa zmartwiona. Jest albo wściekła, albo szczęśliwa. Rzadko przytrafia jej się stan inny niż te dwa.  
— Próbuję się więc dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. Wróciła z obiadu, smutna i ponura tak, że byś nie uwierzył. Nawet się nie przywitała, tylko od razu rzuciła się na mnie z wrzaskiem, jakim cholernym draniem jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel.  
— Współczuję. — Gdy Pansy już nabrała rozpędu, przypominała dotkniętego wścieklizną teriera. W sumie to szczęście, że pokazała się Weasleyowi od tej strony, będzie teraz wiedział, w co się pakuje. — Była wystarczająco podminowana, żeby zacząć rzucać lampami? — Nie miała zwyczaju celować nimi w osoby, zadowalając się roztrzaskiwaniem ich o ścianę, by dać upust swej frustracji.  
— Więc to nie tylko przez te hormony? — Uśmiechnięty Draco zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Chryste — mruknął Weasley pod nosem. — Wypróbowała każdą pieprzoną lampę w całym mieszkaniu. W końcu udało mi się z niej wyciągnąć, że widziała Harry’ego z jakąś blondynką w „Meduzie”. Podobno ta baba kleiła się do niego. Omal nie wsadziła mu łap w spodnie.  
Pansy oszczędziła Draconowi tego szczegółu, przypuszczalnie nie chcąc go dobijać. Węzeł zadzierzgnięty na jego żołądku, który w trakcie ostatniej godziny zaczął się powoli rozluźniać, zacisnął się na nowo. Na Merlina ujeżdżającego pierdoloną miotłę, przydałaby mu się druga kolejka Ognistej.  
— Skończ z tą miną, dobra? — ciągnął Weasley. — On taki nie jest. Zabije mnie, gdy się dowie, że ci to powiedziałem. Że zepsułem mu niespodziankę. Ale chyba lepiej ją zepsuć, niż żebyś myślał, że on ma kogoś na boku. Ta kobieta jest z agencji nieruchomości. Harry kupił dom w Wiltshire, coś w rodzaju schronienia na weekend. Jako prezent ślubny dla ciebie. A ta baba go obłapywała, bo zdawało jej się, że tak ubije lepszy interes.  
— I przy okazji dobierze mu się do gaci — zauważył Draco. Ponieważ Pansy nigdy nie myliła się w tych sprawach. Potrafiła odróżnić molestowanie nastawione na interes od molestowania nastawionego na seks.  
— Tak, możliwe, że miała ochotę i na to — przyznał Weasley. — Harry’emu w kółko się to przytrafia. On już nawet tego nie dostrzega. Wydaje mu się, że ludzie są dla niego po prostu mili. Jest trochę tępy pod tym względem, przyznaję. — Draco zaczął się śmiać. Merlinie, przebywanie z Gryfonami uczyło trzymania złośliwości na wodzy. — Nie podzielisz się tym, co cię tak rozśmieszyło, Malfoy?  
— Stawiam następną kolejkę, Weasley. — Draco wysunął głowę za kurtynę i krzyknął na Toma, zamawiając dwa razy to samo. — Ja też kupiłem mu wiejski domek w prezencie ślubnym. W Dolinie Godryka. W zasadzie dwa domki, dokładnie mówiąc. Nie muszę już raczej niczego ukrywać, skoro zdecydowaliśmy się na to święto szczerości. O, dziękuję, Tom, dopisz to do mojego rachunku, bo mam dziś dobrego gościa. I nie zapomnij o godziwym napiwku dla siebie. Zdrowie, Weasley. Jedną połowę kupionej posiadłości zamierzam zatrzymać, a drugą przekażę Pansy. To ma być mój prezent ślubny dla was obojga.  
— Kupiłeś nam dom? — Weasley wykrztusił każde słowo z osobna.  
— Zbierz szczękę z podłogi, Weasley. Bez niej wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej. Nie ma to nic wspólnego ze szczodrością. Ani z bezinteresownością. Tylko w ten sposób będę mógł widywać Pansy regularnie. Gdy zamieszkacie obok nas, ty i Potter możecie robić z dziećmi to, co zwykle się z nimi robić powinno, nie mam o tym zielonego pojęcia i wcale mieć go nie zamierzam. Nie trawię dzieci. Nie cierpiałem ich już wtedy, gdy sam byłem jednym z nich. Nieważne, wy możecie sobie ganiać z dziećmi po ogrodzie, oblewać je wodą z węża, podrzucać do góry, róbcie sobie, co wam się zamarzy, podczas gdy Pansy i ja będziemy wylegiwać się wygodnie na szezlongu, sącząc martini. A gdy dzieci będą spały, wy dwaj możecie przycinać żywopłot, drzewka owocowe czy coś tam jeszcze, pojęcia nie mam, czym zajmuje się klasa średnia postawiona w obliczu wiejskiej idylli. Pansy i ja będziemy robić to, co potrafimy najlepiej: odprężać się. Preferuję wprawdzie odprężenie przy alkoholu, ale mogę zadowolić się również filiżanką herbaty. Jestem pod tym względem uniwersalny.  
— Leniwy jak sama cholera, chciałeś powiedzieć.  
— Dokładnie.  
— Dolina Godryka?  
— Wydało mi się to… — Draco nie wiedział, jak to ująć — … odpowiednie.  
Weasley uniósł szklankę.  
— Jesteś totalnym, beznadziejnym świrem, Malfoy. Dzięki. Pansy oszaleje z radości. A Harry pęknie chyba ze szczęścia. Zrobiłeś to dla niego czy dla siebie?  
— Dla nas obu — przyznał Draco. — Harry stanie się _de facto_ wujkiem waszych dzieci, a znając twoje geny, Pans będzie wyrzucała z siebie jedno po drugim niczym kule armatnie, więc Harry nie będzie aż tak boleśnie odczuwał faktu, że nigdy nie doczeka się własnych. Z kolei ja będę widywał ją równie często, co teraz. A ty Harry’ego jeszcze częściej. Zakładając, że uda nam się pohamować i nie pozabijać nawzajem, całość powinna funkcjonować zadowalająco.  
Weasley dopił whisky i odstawił szklankę, ze skruchą potrząsając głową.  
— Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać, Malfoy. Naprawdę masz łeb na karku.  
Draco nawet nie pofatygował się, by odpowiedzieć. Był genialny. Nawet minister tak uważał. A poza tym Weasley wypowiedział to tak, jakby nie był _pozytywnie_ zaskoczony, ale raczej zszokowany, i to w _negatywnym_ sensie. Do diabła z tym. Nie było wyjścia, Draco weźmie ślub z Potterem, a Pansy z Weasleyem i kropka. Poradzą sobie. Jego przyjaźń z Pansy trwała od wieków i nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do rozluźnienia jej więzów tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna dostała czegoś na kształt ataku niepoczytalności, zadając się z Weasleyem.  
— Mała rada, Weasley. Gdy Pansy popada w taki nastrój, to na twoim miejscu odczekałbym trzy godziny, a potem zjawił się z bukietem kwiatów o wartości minimum dziesięciu galeonów…   
— Nie robię takich bzdur. Harry też nie!  
Draco spiorunował mu wzrokiem.  
— Wysłuchasz mojej rady czy nie? Dostosuj się do niej co do joty, jeśli chcesz się dziś przespać z Pansy. Oprócz kwiatów przynieś jej pudełko czekoladek. Duże. Co najmniej półkilogramowe. Orzechy i karmel. Tylko się nie pomyl. Dasz jej te z nadzieniem śmietankowym, a przez tydzień będziesz się zaspokajał sam pod prysznicem.  
— Merlinie! Ślizgoni! Swoją drogą, Pansy groziła, że pokaże Harry’emu i da mu to, na co zasłu…  
O kurwa. Draco wychylił szklankę do dna i aportował się do domu.

***

Potter już na niego czekał. W chwili, gdy stopy Dracona uderzyły o podłogę, złapał go za ramiona i popchnął na przeciwległą ścianę.  
Draco zdołał wydusić „Twoje oko…”, co Potter zupełnie zignorował. Napierając na niego swym ciałem, zaczął zalewać mu uszy gorączkowym szeptem, tak nieskładnym, że zaskakującym nawet w porównaniu ze zwykłym potterowym chaosem:  
— Ja nigdy… To miało być… Wiesz, przez weekend… No i, tak, ona chyba była trochę napalona, ale ja nie… Nie powinienem był kłamać, ale chciałem… Leży niedaleko waszego dworu… Niezbyt duży, ale… Ja… mam tu… Ty masz… — Potter zadrżał i cofnął się odrobinę. Pansy nieźle go walnęła. Draco będzie musiał wysłać sowę do Granger. Zaklęcia uzdrawiające nadal nie stanowiły jego mocnej strony. — Ja nigdy bym nie… Przecież tutaj mam to. — Potter przesunął dłonią po włosach Dracona. — I to. — Kciukiem musnął mu czoło. — I to. — Opuszkiem palca dotknął czubków jego rzęs. — A, i to. — Dwoma palcami przejechał mu po ustach. — Ale przede wszystkim mam to — zakończył, kładąc rękę na sercu Dracona i stykając ich czoła ze sobą.  
Draco powtórzył gest, układając dłoń na sercu Pottera. Czuł się za bardzo poruszony i obezwładniony radością, by powiedzieć na głos „tak”. Powtarzał to jednak w myślach. Raz za razem, bez końca.

***

— Merlinie, kto by powiedział, że poród jest taki mokry! Zdecydowanie powinno się coś z tym zrobić.  
Im więcej dowiadywał się o procesie narodzin, tym bardziej go on przerażał, rozbudzając w nim dozgonną wdzięczność za to, iż posiadał penisa. Natura była po prostu okrutna. Oczywiście, że słyszał już o odejściu wód płodowych — mając ostatnio Pansy za stałe towarzystwo, trudno było o tym nie słyszeć i nie cierpieć na nadmiar zdecydowanie niemile widzianych informacji — nie wiedział jednak, że należy brać ten zwrot aż tak _dosłownie_. Na szczęście matka okazała na tyle taktu i wyczucia, by odczekać ze swą słabością aż do chwili pokrojenia tortu.  
Draco od pięciu minut męczył się z krawatem. Był tak wyczerpany, że palce odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.  
— Chodź, ja to zrobię — usłyszał i przechylił głowę, by Potter miał dosyć miejsca na siłowanie się z węzłem, który zdawał się zasupłać na dobre. — Coś ty, do diabła, zrobił z tym krawatem… Blaise tonie w ekstazie. To było bardzo miłe ze strony twojej matki, z tym, no wiesz, imieniem.  
Draco przytaknął. Mała siostrzyczka. Był daleki od wypytywania matki co do jej wyboru, ale z całą wyrazistością pojął, dlaczego jego nieżyjąca kuzynka upierała się, by nazywać ją „Tonks”. Niewątpliwie i to dziecko postanowi kiedyś, żeby nie zwracać się do niego ani „Nimfa”, ani „Dora”. Ostatnie zdrobnienie brzmiało jak imię skrzatki domowej, a pierwsze, no cóż, mówiło samo za siebie.  
— Ciotce Andromedzie z pewnością sprawi to radość — zgodził się Draco. Po krótkim zastanowieniu stwierdził, że to właśnie matka cementowała ich rodzinne więzy we właściwy sobie cichy, nieugięty sposób. Ojciec zaś zawsze mylił karmienie swych szalonych ambicji z dbaniem o dobro rodzinnych interesów.  
Choć ani słowem nie wspomnieli Lupina czy Tonks, Potter zaczął dryfować w kierunku przeraźliwej melancholii. Draco nie przewidywał jednak takiego nastroju na swą noc poślubną.  
— Przynajmniej zaczekała, żeby się nie rozpuścić przed pokrojeniem tortu. Był naprawdę wyśmienity, nie uważasz?  
— Masz, trzymaj ten krawat. Jesteś wolny. Tak, był naprawdę wspaniały. — I jakby domyślając się, że tej specjalnej nocy nie wolno mu będzie się smucić, Potter pociągnął Dracona w stronę okna, wyczarował światło i otoczył go ramionami. Draco wtulał plecy w pierś męża, wpatrując się wraz z nim w ciemność ogrodu. — Wygląda na to, że trzeba tu włożyć nieco pracy. Dzień, w którym ujrzę cię z sekatorem w ręku, będzie jednocześnie dniem mojej śmierci na atak serca. Nie przepadam za robotą w ogrodzie od czasów, kiedy mieszkałem u ciotki i wuja.  
— Ponieważ cię wykorzystywali i głodzili. Będziesz przycinał żywopłot, kosił trawnik i co tam jeszcze, a ja w zamian będę ci fundował fantastyczny seks oralny. Zobaczysz, nie minie chwila, a będziecie kłócić się z Weasleyem na temat najlepszych metod hodowli drzewek owocowych. To w sam raz coś dla klasy średniej. Hołdowanie swemu wewnętrznemu ogrodnikowi.  
— Podczas gdy ty będziesz hołdował swemu wewnętrznemu arystokracie, siedząc na tyłku i wydając polecenia?  
Draco roześmiał się głośno. Ponieważ była to czysta prawda, która zdawała się ani trochę nie wadzić Potterowi.  
— Te domki… Jeden obok drugiego… Naprawdę ładne i, wiesz, tutaj, w Dolinie Godryka, to… No tak. Dzięki. Świetny prezent ślubny. Co zrobimy z drugim domem?  
— Zrób z niego prezent ślubny dla Granger. Szepnęła mi w tajemnicy, że planują z Billingsem stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu. Prawdziwe błogosławieństwo dla całej reszty londyńskich singli, że ci dwoje ocalą ich przed ryzykiem najnudniejszego pieprzenia na świecie. Chociaż sami pewnie nawet nie zauważają, jak bardzo są nudni, więc… Au! To była moja stopa. A tak w ogóle to nie potrzebujemy pieniędzy, za to przyda nam się ulga podatkowa.  
— Ślizgon — szepnął mu Potter do ucha.  
— Mówisz to tak, jakby chodziło o coś złego. Słuchaj, nie przeszkadza ci, że kazałem już wyremontować ten dom? Naprawdę nie miałem nastroju na spędzanie miesiąca miodowego niczym na kempingu.  
— Skąd. Jestem do niczego w tych sprawach. Ładnie tu teraz. Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. — Pochwała została przypieczętowana pocałunkiem w bok szyi Dracona. Potter całował naprawdę doskonale, Draco nie zdołał jednak skupić się całkowicie na pieszczocie, kątem oka odnajdując wreszcie idealne miejsce na zaprojektowaną przez siebie altankę. Którą Potter i Weasley zbudują wspólnymi siłami. Niech już lepiej zaczną ćwiczyć zaklęcia konstrukcyjne, i to szybciutko. Altanka powinna stanąć w lutym, ponieważ najpóźniej w pierwszej połowie kwietnia trzeba będzie zasadzić pnące róże. Hmm, ciekawe, jaką zapowiadano zimę?  
— Potter, nie uważasz, że tamten róg, o, tam dalej, byłby wyśmienitym miejscem na altankę? Kocham róże i muszę je mieć, w tej jednej kwestii nigdy nie ustąpię. Chciałbym posadzić dziką odmianę pnących, bo właśnie te mają najlepszy zapach. Musimy mieć Madame Alfred Carriere1. Oplotą altankę. Od frontu. Uwielbiam ich kolor. Bardzo blady róż, a ich woń jest niemal lepsza od seksu. I choć krążył mi po głowie pomysł białego ogrodu, który bez dwóch zdań byłby samym szykiem, to sądzę, że lawenda i…  
— Malfoy, to moja noc poślubna i chciałbym dobrać się do męża, zanim ten wytworny zegar z wahadłem na kominku w holu wybije północ. Czy moglibyśmy postarać się o wyłączenie twojego mózgu na najbliższe czterdzieści minut?  
— Tak — jęknął Draco, bo dłoń Pottera zacisnęła się przez materiał spodni na jego jądrach w najbardziej niegrzeczny ze wszystkich możliwych sposobów, obejmując je i masując tak, że kolana Dracona zmiękły, a penis stwardniał.  
Draco rzadko żądał czegoś konkretnego podczas seksu z Potterem, ponieważ ten wykazywał się jako partner sporą pomysłowością, ale dzisiejszej nocy pragnął zrobić to w ten jeden, specjalny sposób. Będący dokładną kopią ich pierwszego razu. Nie tego ocierania się o siebie na kanapie, na to Draco był zbyt zmęczony. Chciał powtórzyć tamto spektakularne (mimo braku doświadczenia) rżnięcie przed lustrem, z Potterem pierwszy raz kosztującym jego smaku, uczącym się go dotykać, doznającym jego podniecenia, jego żaru, jego całego.  
— Chciałbym, wiesz… Jak wtedy, w moim mieszkaniu… Nasza pierwsza noc… Nie, nie na kanapie, później… Po tym, jak… Lustro… wiesz…  
— Tak, Malfoy, wiem.  
Potter nie był geniuszem, umiał jednak pojmować w lot.

***

Leżeli przyciśnięci do siebie: śpiący Potter, wtulony w jego plecy, sklejony z nim lepkimi pozostałościami ich namiętności, ponieważ byli zbyt wyczerpani, by wstać i się umyć, Draco przepełniony szczęściem do granic wytrzymałości. Ogród będzie powalający. Och, jasne, Weasley zacznie się wściekać jak sama cholera, bez wątpienia…  
— Malfoy, pora spać. Mamy przed sobą cztery wspaniałe dni, zanim wrócimy do miasta na wesele Rona i Pansy. Ogród może zaczekać.  
— Zdawało mi się, że śpisz — burknął Draco.  
— Słyszę, jak coś ci chodzi po głowie — Potter przytulił się mocniej.— No, śpij już.  
Draco udał, że śpi. Pogłębił oddech między jedną myślą o różanym ogrodzie a drugą i nie przestając medytować nad kwiatami i krzewami, spowolnił ruchy klatki piersiowej.  
— Nie nabierzesz mnie. Nadal myślisz. — _Cholera_. — Nienawidzę cię, Malfoy — wymruczał Potter sennym, szczęśliwym szeptem.  
Galopujące myśli zatrzymały się w jednej chwili.  
— A ja ciebie jeszcze bardziej, Potter.  
Wsłuchany w łagodny odgłos oddechu swego męża, muskający mu kark, dziwił się własnemu, oszałamiającemu szczęściu i czy tylko mu się zdawało, czy to naprawdę zapach róż ukołysał go do snu?

 

**KONIEC**

 

1 _Madame Alfred Carriere_ to gatunek często kwitnącej róży pnącej.


End file.
